


Can You Be My Hero?

by TheFabMagnus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is being used against Castiel, Dean is kidnapped by Metatron, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabMagnus/pseuds/TheFabMagnus
Summary: Dean just watched his little brother Sam attempt the trials. He saw the angels fall and not only does he have to take care of Sam, but also the new human Cas who has questions about what he feels.Castiel has been in love with Dean since he first saved him, and now that he is human, the feelings that he feels are even stronger.Metatron needs to get rid of Castiel, the only angel keeping him from getting what he wants. So he uses Dean against him.Castiel finally tells Dean how he feels and is amazed Dean feels the same way. But right after they get together Metatron takes Dean away from Castiel.Castiel can hear his love screaming for him and knows this is something his mind can not survive. Can Castiel be the hero Dean needs?---------------------------------Characters are out of character, I apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this during school so slow updates. Please enjoy this and tell me what you think. All feedback welcomed.

Dean dragged the almost unconscious Sam out of the run down church. Of course his baby brother would be stupid enough to try the trials. The trials that could easily kill you if you weren't strong enough, and both knew neither of them were strong enough to survive the cruel trials, trials to close the gates of hell for once and forever. 

Dean groaned and almost dropped his brother, causing himself to loose balance. He bit his lip as he straightened again and hooked his arms underneath Sam's. He dug his heels into the ground, hating that he had to drag Sam to the impala. He didn't look behind him and only knew they reached the car when his back hit the bumper. He reached behind him to open the door, causing Sam to slip out of his arms, sending him falling against the impala has he coughed. 

Dean opened the car door and turned to Sam who was looking wide eyed at the sky, causing Dean to turn his green eyes up at it and blink at the bright balls of light falling. He shielded his eyes and watched as more balls of light fell. 

"Dean, the sky, what's happening?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, blood running down his face. Usually Sam was good at hiding his fear but now, fear was clearly shown on his face. It was then that Dean knew Sam and him thought the same thing. 

"The Angels are falling....but how?" Sam asked, voice rough and ending in a cough. Dean's mouth was set in a hard line as Castiel, his angel, flew through his mind. He shoved him away and bent down, grabbing his little brother into his arms. 

"Castiel....Dean we need to look for Castiel......." Dean ignored Sam, not wanting to worry about Castiel. Castiel could take care himself for a few hours, Dean needed to take Sam to the bunker. 

"Come on Sammy, lets get you to the bunker." Dean struggled to open the back door of the impala and spent what had to be almost 10 minutes struggling to get Sam on the seat and comfortable. His tall frame made it quite difficult and he didn't look very comfortable but at least he was in the car and probably won't fall out of the seat. 

Dean leaned over him, making sure he was still breathing and sighed. "Sammy why would you do this?" He sighed softly and brushed some hair out of Sam's now closed eyes and backed out of the doorway. He closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb his little brother. 

Castiel, I know you probably can't hear me but I pray that you can hear me. Please be safe. We need you. I need you. 

Dean worried his bottom lip as he went to the drivers seat and climbed in. He started the car and smiled at the soft purr from her. He looked back at his sleeping brother on the back seat, before pulling out and driving away from the run down church. 

\------------------------

Almost a day later Dean walked in the bunker, Sam by his side, who insisted that he was able to walk but still leaned on Dean. It took almost a day to get here, due to Sam always asking to pull over to get sick. It was when he was starting across the platform that an arrow flew past his nose and stuck to the wall, shaking. 

"Where the hell have you guys been? It's gotten crazy out there!" Kevin's voice sounded a little high to Dean and he raised an eyebrow, fear clear in the prophet. He shrugged and started down the steps, keeping an eye on Sam. 

"You do know this place is warded right?" Dean asked as stepped onto the bunker floor and looked at Kevin with bored and worry filled green eyes. 

Kevin shrugged and sat down his crossbow. "You can never be so sure Dean." He said and helped Dean convince Sam to lay down in his room. They shared quiet whispers about what happened to Sam before backing out and going to the kitchen. 

Dean leaned against the counter, a cold beer in his hands as he listened to Kevin tell him about the angels falling and how heaven seemed to be locked from them. Dean couldn't keep the next question from falling off his tongue. 

"Kevin, please tell me that Castiel dropped by or he at least called you?" Dean tightened his grip on his beer to keep himself from shaking and looked at the floor, knowing Kevin's answer. 

"I'm sorry Dean, I haven't heard from him at all, and with the way the angels are, I'm sure he fell as well and is probably making his way, or at least trying too." Dean nodded and turned, setting his barely touched beer onto the counter and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. He threw it on and turned to Kevin. 

"Keep an eye on Sam and do not let him out of the bunker, no matter what he says. I will be fine." Dean went to turn and go, wanting to go find the other person part of their small family. Kevin stopped him in his tracks. 

"How are you going to find him Dean? If he hasn't called then his phone is either lost or broke." Dean shook his head, not caring and just looked at Kevin. 

"I will go and find him, no matter what, and if Sam wakes up, tell him I'm going to find Cas and to buy food." Dean didn't listen to anymore of Kevin's complaints and left. 

\-----------------------

Cas woke up to pain in his head, a groan escaping his lips and blood dropping down on to them. He pushed himself up out of the mud and crawled to a puddle. He looked down and touched his face, ripped and bloody, blood dripping down and covering half of his face. He could feel dried blood on his neck, probably some more from his face, which was quite ugly. 

He went to heal himself, but nothing happened and he gritted his teeth. His remembered now that Metatron took his grace and used it to send the angels falling from heaven. 

Castiel went to stand up, pushing off the ground and wobbled dangerously. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. He forced himself to stand up and started to walk slowly down the road, at the edge of the road. 

He couldn't find his phone, giving up on finding it. He was lucky he remembered Dean's cell number and had to get to the nearest town to call Dean somehow. 

His footsteps slowed when he heard a car approach, he stopped, not turning around and just listened as he heard the car stop and idle. He tensed as he heard footsteps, not wanting to be taken again.

"Castiel?" That same rough voice that haunted his dream sounded in his ears and he turned around, tears falling from his eyes as he ran to the green eyed man he loved so much but who had no idea. He dived into his arms, feeling them wrap around his bloody body and held him close. 

"Dean, what are doing here?" Cas asked, voice muffled from pressing his face into Dean's chest and inhaling the leather and rust smell. His smell of home. He sighed in content. 

"I was looking for you buddy." Castiel flinched slightly at buddy but Dean must've thought he hurt him because he went to pull away but Castiel snuggled closer. They only held each other like this when no one else was around. 

"Lets get you home Cas." Dean said softly and led the broken angel to the impala and sat him in the passenger seat. 

\---------------------------

It was around midnight that Dean heard his bedroom door open and he turned in his sleep to look at the bright light streaming through around the figure standing there. It was too short to be Sam and too tall to be Kevin. 

"Cas buddy?" He asked and sat up fully, looking at Castiel fully. 

"My door was locked and I went to the other guest room but I can't sleep." He heard the former angel sniff and his heart went out to him. He opened his arms without a word and the former angel dived into them. 

Dean laid down and held his angel close and waited until he went to sleep before following him.


End file.
